Just Don't
by Eternal Dream Chowz
Summary: Hinata bilang jangan. Sasuke nekat. Sesuatu berhamburan, Hinata mengambek. Yaoloh, Sasuke, bertanggung jawablah! #SasuHinaBimonthly #Diary


**A Naruto Fanfiction,**

**Just Don't © Eternal Dream Chowz**  
**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate: T  
Genre: Romance, Humor  
Pairing: Sasuke U. x Hinata H.**

**Warning: OOC, Alternate Universe, Typo(s)**

**Prompt: Diary**

**.**

**Summary: Hinata bilang jangan! Sasuke malah nekat. Kertas berhamburan dan Hinata mengambek. Yaoloh, Sasuke, bertanggungjawablah! #BimonthlySasuHina**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah tas ungu di pojok kelas yang diletakkan di atas meja yang berebelahan dengan jendela yang membiaskan cahaya matahari di awal musim dingin. Ada sesuatu yang menyembul dari dalam, seperti sebuah agenda mini. Berwarna ungu lembut dengan pena bermotif beruang yang tersemat di sampulnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah lama dia memperhatikan, bukannya Sasuke posesif, hanya saja Sasuke tertarik. Tertarik pada apa? Bahkan Naruto yang dijuluki lemot saja bisa menjawab bahwa akhir-akhir ini Sasuke sedang terobsesi dengan tas milik seorang gadis.

Tas siapa? Dan Shikamaru yang sedang terlelap di sudut ruangan akan menjawab dengan erangan sehabis menguap, "Tas Hinata," lalu kembali terlelap.

Sakura jelas-jelas menghalangi Sasuke menyentuh tas sekolah milik sahabatnya. Apalagi Ino yang telah ditugasi membawa kabur sang pemilik beserta aset rahasianya. Membuat Sasuke makin penasaran saja.

Kalau _doppelganger_ itu tidak ada, pastinya Tenten dan tongkat saktinya —kadang pedang _kendo, bat baseball, tongkat cricket_ atau segala sesuatu yang bersifat pemukul— pasti sudah tersedia di tangan.

Sai hanya tersenyum simpul meski ditanya, sudah berjanji tutup mulut pada Ino, mungkin. Shino dan Kiba bungkam, meski disogok dengan makanan anjing bermerk dan serangga musim panas yang langka, tetap saja mereka menolak meski enggan mengalihkan pandangan dari tawaran fantastis yang sangat jarang didapatkan cuma-cuma.

Chouji menggeleng lemah sedangkan Lee yang juga tidak tahu hanya mengacungkan jempol sok memberi semangat yang diabaikan oleh Sasuke.

Bahkan Kurenai _sensei_ tersenyum tipis sambil geleng-geleng kepala melihat sikap Sasuke yang uring-uringan di kelas dan sesekali – bisa dibilang sering kali— memelototi seorang gadis mungil yang berusaha menghindari tatapan tajam itu.

Datang ke rumah Hinata yang notabene tetangganya? Ooo, tidak, terima kasih. Sasuke belum mau dihajar Neji dan Hiashi sampai babak belur ataupun digoda Itachi dan Mikoto tentang obsesi anehnya yang muncul belakangan ini.

Dan di sinilah Sasuke sekarang, merutuk kesal pada diri sendiri di atas atap sekolah.

"Hei, _Teme_, sudahlah. Kenapa begitu penasaran pada isi tas Hinata? Paling isinya hanya buku, atau mungkin _ramen?_" Naruto angkat bicara, kurang suka saja melihat Sasuke yang sudah menyebalkan jadi makin menyebalkan gegara tas Hinata. Tas Hinata aja lohh? Oke, ini lebay.

"Jangan samakan dia dengan otak ramenmu, _dobe_."

"Hei!"

"Lagian apa sih menariknya membongkar tas milik perempuan? _Mendokusai_," kali ini Shikamaru yang menyeletuk sambil mengusap tengkuknya yang pegal.

"Bukan tasnya …,"

"Jadi?"

"Bukunya."

Naruto cengo. Demi apa, temannya yang konon katanya jenius sejagad raya ini pengen mengambil catatan dengan cara yang aneh? Oke, ini pemikiranmu, hanya milikmu, Naruto.

"Bukan catatan, bodoh," Sasuke paham betul bagaimana isi otak Naruto yang selalu mengartikan segala sesuatu dengan cara yang aneh.

"S_-souka_? Aku pikir … Hehehe, lupakan sajalah."

"Kau ingin buku harian Hinata kan, Sa-su-ke?"

Sasuke berjengit, menatap sengit pada Sai yang tersenyum iblis. Naruto cengo makin lebar, Shikamaru menatap malas pada sahabatnya.

"Cih, kalau tahu kenapa tidak membantu?" desis Sasuke sambil mendelik pada wajah pucat sepucat _zombie_ milik Sai.

"Aku tidak mau diputuskan Ino. Itu saja," Sai memainkan ponselnya masih dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya.

"Buku harian? Hihihi…, kau suka menguntit ya, _Teme_? Aku baru tahu—" Naruto memasang pose berpikir, lalu mengacungkan jarinya sambil berucap semangat, "kenapa tidak bilang saja pada Hinata kalau kau su—"

**Buagh!**

"—Buffttt! Apa-apaan sih?!" Naruto merintih kala Sasuke meninju pundaknya dengan tenaga yang tidak bisa dikatakan pelan.

"Berisik!"

Sasuke tahu saja kalau sewaktu SMP, Hinata memendam rasa pada pemuda pirang sahabatnya ini jadi sedikit rasa gengsi Sasuke tanamkan untuk tidak mengatakan suka pada Hinata yang merupakan teman sepermainannya. Seperti 'Cukup dengan berada di sampingmu,', kalimat klise bukan? Tapi Sasuke memilih jalan itu.

"Mau kubantu?" Shikamaru menguap tidak jelas. Eneg juga kalau hal menyebalkan seperti ini terus-terusan mengganggu waktu tidurnya.

Sasuke menyeringai, "Bagaimana?"

"Kalau kalian tidak bilang pada Ino, aku akan bantu," ucap Sai sambil mengangkat tangannya, _high five_. Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan membalas tangan Sai dengan menepuknya kuat-kuat.

"Kalau untuk menjauhkan Sakura-chan aku bantu deh. Lumayan bisa dapat waktu PDKT," Naruto nyengir kuda.

"Oke, semua sudah setuju. Jadi begini … "

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pagi Hari …**

Bel baru saja berbunyi, di Konoha Gakuen, empat orang gadis masih asyik bercengkrama di sudut ruangan sebelum guru datang. Hinata, Tenten, Sakura, Ino, keempat gadis berkepribadian unik yang mendeklarasikan diri sebagai empat sahabat sejak awal musim semi tiga tahun yang lalu –ya iyalah, satu sekolah, bahkan satu kelas dari SMP sih—.

"Sakura-chan! Mau menonton sepulang sekolah tidak? Aku punya tiket _premiere film_ ini lho!" suara cempreng Naruto beradu dengan suara bel sekolah yang baru berdering.

"Eh! Itu kan film yang baru rilis semalam! Aku mau!" Sakura yang semula ingin marah malah menatap damba pada dua lembar tiket bergambar pasangan artis terkenal yang disukainya. Tanpa sadar langsung diterima saja. Naruto langsung pergi setelah menyerahkan salah satu tiket pada Sakura.

"Eh! Hinata, aku lupa sudah janji padamu! Bagaimana ini?" Sakura menatap Hinata lalu kembali pada tiketnya lagi. Wajahnya berkerut, sulit memutuskan.

"Tidak masalah kok, pergi saja bersama Naruto-kun." Hinata tersenyum melihat sahabatnya yang kembali berwajah cerah lalu memekik gembira sambil mendekap tubuhnya erat-erat.

Naruto mengedipkan matanya, Shikamaru tersenyum tipis, Sasuke menyeringai.

_Mendokusai girl_ pertama, _check list_! _Next_!

**Waktu Istirahat …**

"Ino, sepulang sekolah ayo kita ke kafe ini."

Ino yang tengah bersendagurau di meja Hinata menoleh pada pemuda yang merangkap sebagai kekasihnya.

"Eh, ini kan kafe yang kemarin ada di majalah! Katanya kafenya bagus lho! Tapi …, aku harus menemani Hinata."

"A-ah, tidak apa-apa, Ino. Aku bisa sendiri, kok. Pergilah dengan Sai-kun." Hinata tersenyum lembut.

"Benar, Hinata?"

"Um!" Hinata mengangguk pasti.

"Yaaay, terima kasih Hinata! Maaf ya," Hinata tertawa pelan melihat Ino mengatupkan kedua tangannya sambil meminta maaf dengan suara manja.

Sai memasang senyum palsunya lebih lebar lagi.

Korban kedua, _check list_!

**Pulang Sekolah …**

"Kiba dan Shino di mana?" Tenten menatap kelasnya yang hampir kosong setelah Ino dan Sakura pergi.

"Ah, mereka pergi ke _game center_ dengan Shikamaru-san. Ada game terbaru katanya, ingin memecahkan rekor lagi," Hinata terkekeh mengingat Shino dan Kiba yang menggebu-gebu setelah ditantang Shikamaru mengalahkan rekornya.

"Tapi, Hinata, aku ada kegiatan klub. Kau mau menungguku saja? Tapi nanti aku takut kelamaan." Tenten mengkeret melihat Hinata yang harus pulang sendiri. Entah kenapa firasatnya buruk.

"_Daijoubu_. Aku bisa pulang dengan Konan-nee." Hinata menyemangati Tenten yang masih enggan beranjak.

"Umm, baiklah. Ngomong-ngomong, 'itu', kau bawa?"

"E-eng, iya. Habis aku takut nanti ditemukan Neji-nii atau Hanabi."

"Hati-hati ya, sebenarnya kalau ketahuan, untung juga sih."

Tenten segera melarikan diri setelah berkata seperti itu. Hinata memegangi wajahnya yang memerah total.

"Tenten-chan iseng sekali sih, a-aku jadi kepikiran. S-sudahlah aku mau pulang saja," Hinata menggeser pintu kelasnya dengan wajah menunduk —menyembunyikan wajah merah padam tentunya—. Tapi agak heran juga, kenapa teman-temannya hari ini sibuk semua ya? Kebetulan? Mencurigakan. Sudahlah, lebih baik bergegas saja, agak seram rasanya sendirian di kelas yang sepi.

Baru mau melangkah keluar, tangannya dicekal, Hinata meringis. Tas Hinata jatuh berdebam di lantai.

"A-akh, S-sasuke-kun? Apa yang kau lakukan? L-lepaskan!"

"Ck, diamlah."

Sasuke langsung mengambil tas yang terjatuh dengan sebelah tangan masih mencekal kuat tangan gadis Hyuuga itu.

"J-jangan!"

Terlambat! Sasuke lebih cepat darinya. Beberapa sekon terjadi adegan _slow motion_ dimana Hinata memberontak saat Sasuke telah mengangkat tasnya tinggi-tinggi lalu melarikan diri ke kelas, mengunci pintu, dan inilah hasilnya.

Sasuke menindihkan massa badannya ke pintu kelas lalu membuka tas Hinata perlahan-lahan sedangkan Hinata menggedor pintu dari luar dengan kepanikan luarbiasa yang mendera.

"Jangan! Sasuke-kun, j-jangan dibuka!"

Jelas Sasuke mengabaikan protesan lemah itu.

Ah, dapat!

Sebuah buku harian berwarna ungu dengan pena bermotif beruang tersemat di sampul depannya. Sasuke melemparkan tas Hinata ke meja terdekat lalu terkekeh iblis.

"I-itu! J-jangan! I-isinya …, pokoknya jangan!" Hinata mulai kalut, isinya akan terbongkar tak lama lagi. Gedoran di pintu diabaikan begitu saja, Sasuke semakin nekat.

Sasuke sdikit merasa terusik mendapati kartu ucapan tahun baru dari Naruto di halaman awal.

"Memangnya kenapa, huh? Jangan bilang padaku kalau isinya hanya tentang si Naruto do—"

"Tidakk!" bersama teriakan histeris itu Sasuke membuka lembaran _diary_ yang baru saja menumpahkan lembaran foto—

Jeda sebentar.

—miliknya.

EH?! Apa tidak salah?

Berusaha melotot dan Sasuke menghapus rasa sangsinya.

Ya, itu foto Sasuke! Bocah berambut bokong ayam yang bisa dipastikan seratus persen adalah miliknya! (?)

Mata Sasuke beralih tidak percaya pada lembaran berikutnya,

_**1 Januari,**_

_**Pergi bersama Sasuke-kun ke kuil. Aku pikir dia akan menolak, ternyata dia mau! Aku sangat senang, apalagi saat Sasuke-kun membelikan jimat padaku! ^/^ Meski jimat untuk pelajar …, tapi aku senang kok! TAT**_

_**Semoga aku bisa terus bersama Sasuke-kun, itu permohonanku di kuil tadi. ^_^**_

Lembar berikutnya.

_**2 Januari,**_

_**Bersama teman-teman pergi makan mie soba traktiran tahun baru dari Naruto-kun, aku lupa membawa muffler, Sasuke-kun malah meminjamkan miliknya padaku, padahal dia tidak tahan dingin dan saat pulang dia bersin terus. :3**_

_**Aku akan membuatkannya sesuatu mungkin, sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Tapi Sasuke-kun tidak suka manis, aku belikan tomat saja deh. :D**_

_**Gomen, Sasuke-kun, tapi aku bahagia, arigatou. :)**_

Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun…, Bahagia, senang, terharu, semua kata-kata itu tersemat di setiap halaman, Sasuke tidak bisa mengeluarkan apapun dari mulutnya yang berniat meluapkan emosi kala pertama menemukan kartu ucapan dari Naruto.

_**13 Januari,**_

_**Tidak ada yang spesial. Sudah tiga hari ini, teman-teman berusaha menjauhkanku dari Sasuke-kun setelah mereka tanpa sengaja menemukan buku harianku ini.**_

_**Mungkin hari ini memang hari sial sesuai tanggalnya., 13**_

_**Aku harus lebih hati-hati agar hal ini tidak ketahuan. )3(**_

_**Aku kangen Sasuke-kun. :'(**_

_**Aishiteru. ^^**_

Sasuke menyeringai sekarang. Hoo, jadi ini yang mereka sembunyikan.

Di luar sana Hinata hampir menangis karena rasa malu yang menghantuinya. Sasuke menggeser pintu dan menemukan Hinata yng tertuinduk lesu sambil meremas roknya kuat-kuat.

"S-sudah kubilang jangan dibaca …," suara Hinata hampir tenggelam di udara.

"Aku hanya penasaran tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau isinya itu— ah, sudahlah." Sasuke bisa merasakan wajahnya juga memerah.

"I-itu privasi t-tahu."

Sasuke tersenyum geli, "Tidak lagi setelah aku membacanya. _Naa_, Hinata, kelihatannya kau akan butuh buku harian yang lebih banyak."

"K-kenapa? Buku itu masih baru kok."

"Karena … aku akan membuat kenangan indah yang lebih banyak untukmu mulai sekarang."

"E-eh?"

Hinata terkejut dan wajahnya memerah saat Sasuke mengurung tubuhnya dalam pelukan yang hangat.

"Tapi kau tidak boleh menulis nama pria lain selain aku."

"E-eh?" Hinata bingung.

"Artinya kau milikku."

Hinata tertawa pelan, "D-dasar posesif."

"Terima kasih."

…

Di sudut kelas yang sepi, angin bertiup dingin disertai gumpalan salju, sebuah buku harian di meja yang terbuka menampilkan halaman terakhir yang ditulis sang pemilik,

**14 Januari,**

**Dia mencuri bukuku! Kesall! Sasuke **_**baka**_**! -_-'**

**Tapi …**

**Sasuke … menyatakan perasaan padaku hari ini! (/\\)**

**Kyaa! Ternyata tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan, aku malu!**

**Tapi ini adalah hari terbaik dan aku harap, kami bisa bersama selama-lamanya. :)**

Dan di sampingnya terdapat coretan kecil,

'_**Aku mencintaimu**_**, Hinata.'**

"Sasuke-kun! Kau membaca _diary _ku lagi?!"

Sasuke hanya tersenyum sebagai jawaban, terkekeh pelan setelah melihat ekspresi cemberut Hinata.

"Ayo pulang."

Dan Hinata terkesiap melihat coretan kecil itu. Hinata tersenyum lalu segera menggandeng lengan Sasuke, berjinjit, lalu berbisik jahil,

"_Watashi mo, kimi ni daisuki_!"

…

**OWARI**

…

**Oke, ini Ether! Salam SHL dan ini karya kedua untuk event! Seperti biasa, bagi yang belum tahu silahkan ke grup FB, Lovely Fanfics of SasuHina. Kalau ditambah author note ini bisa menembus 2k+, Ether akan melambaikan tangan sesegera mungkin, bye! Maaf kalo bahasa Jepangnya ancur! :)**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to RnR?**

**.**

**.**

**Saran dan Kritik diterima! **

_**Flame? No way!**_


End file.
